Is it real?
by Amy Tikal the hedgehog
Summary: Daisy and Luigi meet but what do they feel? Are they meant to be? What will happen? Sorry I am crap at summaries. Enjoy and review. R&R. he he he. *tee hee*
1. Chapter 1

Daisy's story

I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 1- The Introduction

_**At Mario's House**_

"Hey bro, Peach wants us to go up to the castle in half an hour." called Mario.

"What for?" asked Luigi.

"She wants us to meet someone." explained Mario .

"She probably wants you to go. I mean you go on the adventures, so they probably want to hear all about them all." said Luigi.

"Ohhh no, you are not backing out of this. I will drag you there if I have to ." threatened Mario, sternly.

"Fine, I'll come." moaned Luigi.

_**At the castle**_

"Come on . Hurry up and get ready. Some guys are coming and I want to introduce you." ordered Peach.

"Ohhh no, if it is some guy giving me a lecture about being a princess then I am out of here." groaned Daisy.

"I'm sure you will meet someone you will like." Peach said mysteriously.

*half an hour later*

"Mario, Luigi, so glad you could make it." Peach fussed.

"We are always happy to come, Peach." exclaimed Mario.

"This is my cousin Princess Daisy Sarassaland!" peach introduced.

"Hi, so nice to meet you Mario and Luigi." Daisy giggled.

Daisy and Luigi's eyes met. They both looked away, blushing.

Mario and Peach leave Luigi and Daisy, to have a word.

"This could be the best thing that ever happened to Luigi!" exclaimed Mario.

"To both of them!" added Peach.

They return to see Daisy giggling and Luigi blushing. When Daisy realised that Peach and Mario had rejoined them she went a light shade of pink.

"Are you two up for some tennis?" challenged Peach.

"You bet. You and Mario versus me and Luigi." Daisy announced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters!**

**Advert: read a journey of mysteries created by Sazstar49 R&R**

**Doubles, Singles or Attraction?**

Everyone was in their tennis outfits and ready to play. It was a doubles match…for now. As the match went on Daisy and Luigi stole looks at each other whenever they could. Peach and Mario both noticed. "Hey Mario, it looks like they enjoy each others company!" informed Peach. "Yeah. They must like each other more than they let on." Mario exclaimed.

Whilst Mario and Peach were talking Daisy and Luigi had set up a singles match together. "So are you ready to lose?" challenged Daisy. "You'll have to try hard to keep up with me!" "I like a challenge." shot back Luigi. "That makes two of us!" yelled Daisy. The pair were so immersed in their game that they played all the way through dinner. If Peach hadn't intercepted the game they would have played into the night. Daisy stumbled when Peach whacked the tennis ball out of her reach and got tangled up in the net. "What was that for?" demanded Daisy. "You two would have played through the night. The sun is setting!" replied Peach. "Oh. Right. Sorry." Daisy uttered awkwardly. "Well, bro, we best be off." Mario said to break the awkward silence. "Nice to meet you and goodnight to you both." "It was nice to meet you too. Goodnight. Bye Luigi." Daisy giggled giving Luigi a playful wave. Luigi turned a deep shade of red. "Goodnight, to the both of you." Peach said politely. "Goodnight Princesses." mumbled Luigi, still blushing.

_**At Mario's House**_

"So are you glad we went to the castle after all?" asked Mario. "Maybe. There is something about Daisy." Luigi answered. "You both seem to have a competitive streak. That is for sure." Mario quipped. "Well I have to go. Don't want to sleep in 'til four in the afternoon." Luigi announced. Luigi left and took a long walk to his mansion.

_**At the castle**_

"So. What do you think?" asked Peach curiously. "Well, luigi is nice. Shy but nice. And he's so cute when he's shy!" replied Daisy dreamily. "Well I'm going for a walk to get rid of my energy."

"Okay see you in the morning." yelled Peach, as Daisy had already left her room.

_**On the way to the mansion**_

"Hmm, it is a rather light evening and it's warm. I'll just have a stroll up to that hill. The one where you can see all the mushroom kingdom. What was it called again? Ohh yeah High King Hill" thought Luigi.

_**On the walk**_

"I know I'll go on a walk downtown. No in fact I'll go round the park." thought Daisy, until she sees High King Hill. "Actually I'll go to High King Hill."

_**On High King Hill**_

"Aw, the Mushroom Kingdom is so beautiful" breathed Daisy. She got up and walked to the other side of the hill and saw none other than Luigi. "Hi Luigi." Daisy whispered making him jump half a mile in the air. "Oh, hey Daisy" he replied sheepishly. "It's so beautiful up here." Daisy whispered sitting next to Luigi and leaning her head on his shoulder, her heart beating uncontrollably. "Y-yeah" Luigi said distractedly, gazing at Daisy. Luigi's heart beat uncontrollably.

**-**THEY STAYED UP THERE FOR SEVERAL HOURS, TALKING UNTIL THEY BECAME TIRED AND SAID GOODNIGHT.**-**


End file.
